bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
Protect Charabom
"Protect Charabom" is the twelfth episode, airing on December 18, 2002.http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/bomberman/story.html Synopsis In the previous episode, the Jetters find themselves taking care of a baby elifan who White Bomber affectionately named Hiroshi. As they traverse Planet Charabom to return Hiroshi to its mother, the Jetters find themselves in a difficult situation against the charabom police force. Not only that, the Hige Hige Bandits are also on the planet, trying to interfere with the Jetters' mission. Plot In the last episode, the Jetters were trying to get Hiroshi back to his mom. They joined the Chige Chige Bandits, so they could lead the Jetters to Hiroshi's mom. Mujoe shows up at the jail and sees that the Jetters have escaped along with the baby elifan he is tracking down. The Jetters are now trekking across the planet to get to the soil continent, where mama elifan lives. They arrive at the water continent, but the dragon police catch up; however, the water continent is not in their jurisdiction, so they can't do anything. They leave and Mujoe shows up and both Achoe and Mujoe look the same except for some color differences. They try to prove who is better, but Achoe gets the best of Mujoe by stating he is the supreme commander, while Mujoe is only the military commander. Mujoe demands the elifan, but the Jetters want the mama elifan. Mujoe spills the beans and the Jetters know now that he has mama elifan. However, the water police appear and attack Mujoe, mistakenly thinking him to be Achoe. With Mujoe out of their hands, the Jetters and the Chige Chige Bandits head for the lightning forest. The groups arrive at the forest, and they set up camp for the night. Hiroshi can't sleep, so he and White Bomber go outside and talk about family and stuff. They both take turns at cheering each other up, and then later go back to the tent. On the way, Hiroshi sees his mom, and runs toward her, but it was Mujoe and a really good mask. Mujoe gets Hiroshi, but White Bomber doesn't notice until morning. Then at morning everyone looks for Hiroshi. Meanwhile, Mujoe is struggling to move Hiroshi, and the lightning police catch him and thinks that he is Achoe again. The Jetters arrive at the soil continent and the Chiges look for mama elifan. In that time, the Jetters see Mujoe struggling with Hiroshi. Hiroshi breaks free of Mujoe and runs to White Bomber. However, due to the soil continent being the capital, all charabom police force have jurisdiction within the continent; the police force then chase Mujoe away. The Jetters arrive at the cave where mama elifan lives. Mama elifan comes rushing out to see her baby. She thanks the Jetters and tells them the "magical something" is only a thermos that can keep stuff warm for 1,000 years. Achoe is upset at this, and Shout finally reveals that they are the Jetters to Achoe. White Bomber is sad to leave Hiroshi, but insists that Hiroshi stays with his mom. Everyone gets emotional, and Bongo says that White Bomber is maturing. The Jetters leave and on the Cosmo Jetter, Shout explains to White Bomber that the boy flifan, Hiroshi, is actually a girl elifan named Kyasari. This surprises everyone. Back at the Planet Charabom, Mujoe is still getting chased and attacked by the police. References Category:Bomberman Jetters Category:Bomberman Jetters Episodes